


A Push Towards Happiness

by Onehellagaykid



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, alternate Kal-el is a murderer and evil., i dont even watch the shitshow anymore but alas i will always come back for cat grant., okay so...this is literally in response to a tweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 18:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehellagaykid/pseuds/Onehellagaykid
Summary: “I’m not going to lie; this is going to be a tough one. It could be life or death, and if the latter does happen; would you have any regrets?”“Regrets? Barry, what are you on about?”“I mean, if you’re right and your life were to end tomorrow, wouldn’t you rather be spending these, your potential last moments, with someone you love? And if you didn’t go and see them, would you regret it? She’s out there Kara. You just have to go and find her.”orwhat if the crisis event is a real bad one and kara gets a push from barry to spend what could be her last moments with someone she loves





	A Push Towards Happiness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redfield5x5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfield5x5/gifts).

This was bad. Really bad.

Kara had been in some tough situations, but this…this was unlike anything. Barry had come from his earth to spread bad news. His version of Kal-El was spreading panic and needed to be stopped.

“Kara?” Alex pushed for Kara to say something.

“I know. Just…give me a minute to think.” She could die on this mission. After everything facing off with her own family is what could end her. Barry and Alex watched as Kara rubbed her hands over her face. “What do I do Alex? I can’t face off against Kal, he’s family. I can’t hurt him, and then even if we do fight, he…he could kill me. _That _Kal-El has had so many more years to become and perfect being Superman. I’m nothing compared to him, Alex…I-I can’t do this.” Alex just pulls her sister into a tight hug. She knows that Kara is scared, so is she, but Alex can’t show that to her sister. Alex can’t let Kara believe that she may be right.

“I’ve got you. I’ve got your back no matter what.” Alex held her sisters face in her hands. Their foreheads came together and Kara melted into the touch.

“Hey, could I have a word with Kara for a minute, Alex?” Alex pulled away and nodded, leaving them to talk. Kara rubbed the back of her neck, then crossed her arms, smiling as she did. “I’m not going to lie; this is going to be a tough one. It could be life or death, and if the latter does happen; would you have any regrets?” Kara made a face of confusion, her brow scrunched up, at Barry.

“Regrets? Barry, what are you on about?”

“I mean, if you’re right and your life were to end tomorrow, wouldn’t you rather be spending these, your potential last moments with someone, and if you didn’t go and see them, would you regret it?” Kara thinks over Barry’s words. “She’s out there Kara. You just have to go and find her.” Kara looked up her friend and grinned widely. Barry watched as she wiped the tears from her eyes and flew out of the DEO. Alex made her way back over to Barry, curious as to what had made her sister dash off so quickly.

“What did you say to her?”

“Not much, I just gave her a little push towards happiness.” Barry smiled and looked fondly at the other Danvers sister.

Meanwhile in Canada, Cat’s phone was slowly vibrating itself off the bedside table. Her phone was bombarded with message after message, all from the same person.

_Kara Danvers - 11:36pm_

_Where are you?_

_Kara Danvers – 11:36pm_

_I need to speak to you. It’s important._

_Kara Danvers – 11:37 pm_

_Are you at the beach house?_

_Kara Danvers - 11:43pm_

_Checked the beach house and you weren’t there._

_Kara Danvers – 11:44pm_

_And yes that’s me telling you I’m Supergirl, you were right._

_Kara Danvers – 11:45pm_

_I’m sorry for not telling you before._

_Kara Danvers – 11:46pm_

_I texted Carter and he said that you’re up in your cabin. I hope you’re still there because I’m coming to you._

A light thud woke Cat from her light slumber, she rolled over to the edge of the bed and saw her phone still vibrating on the floor. She picked it up, the harsh white light hurting her eyes. She scanned the messages and rolled her eyes at Kara’s confession. Cat sat up and switched on her side lamp, a warm glow emitted from it. Her phone vibrated again, it was a final message from Kara.

_Kara Danvers - 11:53pm_

_I’m outside. Can you let me in?_

She got up, grabbing her robe from the bedroom door and headed over to the balcony doors. The cold air hit her as she slid them open, her breath appeared in clouds before her. The sound of a cape flapping in the wind drew her attention upwards. She looked up and sat in a tree looking over the lake was Kara.

“You received a new suit, I see and you finally changed your hair. Bangs look good on the Girl of Steel.” Cat said up to her favourite hero. Kara looked down at the woman and smiled, she floated down and landed beside her. “It’s a shame those legs of yours won’t be on display though.” Cat commented as she smiled widely at her former assistant.

“Oh Rao. I have missed you, Cat.” Kara leaned against the railing, her head cocked to one side, just staring at the woman in front of her.

“And I have missed you.” Cat smiled gently. “Now, it’s not as though I don’t appreciate this little visit, as it has been an awfully long time, but what was so urgent that you had to fly to Canada at midnight, hmm?”

“I’m going to die.” Kara blurted out, not really realising what she was saying.

“What!" Cat proclaimed in shock. A thousand questions rushed through Cat's head. "Kara what do you mean? What’s happening?” Cat reached out and gripped Kara’s forearms spewing questions at the Kryptonian. Kara smiled and pulled Cat towards her for a hug. She couldn’t help but feel how well they fit together. She couldn’t help but notice that every time they hugged, they fit perfectly. Cat squeezed the hero tightly, not wanting to let go. She had missed Kara terribly, at first it was the small things; her waiting with her coffee order, her knowing exactly what she needed before she even said anything but somewhere along the line that was their odd relationship, did Cat start to miss big things. She missed Kara’s smile, the way she was so kind to practically everyone, the way Kara took care of her The truth that Cat would never tell anyone was that Kara had wormed her way into Cat’s heart, and she really didn’t want her to leave. Kara pulled away and held Cat’s hands as she explained the sticky situation she was in.

“There’s been an incident on another earth, it’s a long story. They need me to go and fix it because I'm the only one strong enough. So, I leave tomorrow for this ‘other earth’ and there is a chance that it could all go horribly wrong and I…die a horrible death at the hands of an alternate reality Superman.” Cat just nodded along and a rubbed her thumb affectionately over Kara’s. “Barry, you know, The Flash, he spoke to me about regrets. About if I would have any, if it all does go wrong tomorrow. You want to know all I could think of?” Kara smiled up at Cat, who was looking curiously into the hero’s eyes. “I was thinking about how much I would regret not seeing you again. How I would leave so much unsaid, so here I am. Cat, I…I lo-“

Before Kara could finish her sentence, Cat leant forward and closed the distance between the two of them. Kara dropped her grip upon Cat and wrapped her arms around her, pulling her tight to her. After several seconds Kara pulled away looking into Cat’s eyes.

“I love you. I have always loved you, you leaving just made me love you more. I would sometimes dream about what it would be like, our life together. It’s nice, you and me. I want that life, one like Clark. Someone to come home to, I want that someone to be you, Cat. You and Carter. I’ve been miserable since you’ve been gone and ive made some questionable dating choices but with you…I can picture my future. Having you in my corner means so much to me, Cat. I’ll come back to you. I promise. I’ll be safe.” Kara took a step back as if to fly away but Cat smiled and wrapped her arms around her Kara’s middle to pull her in for one last hug.

“I love you too. Now, come back to me, Supergirl.” Kara kissed Cat once more, savouring the taste, before leaping into the air and flying away.

The night fell away and day arrived. They left for the Earth-1 and Kara did indeed fight her cousin. She fought hard, as hard as any hero would do with powers that were quickly draining. She finally had him, or at least she thought she did. She looked away for two seconds, those two seconds were the fine, fine line between life and death. As she looked away for those two seconds, she missed a punch he had coming for her. That punch would end up being so hard that it would tear a hole in Kara. Kara would drop to the floor and cry because she was going to die. She was going to die and she had broken her promise to Cat. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was done because redfield5x5 posted this on twitter 
> 
> https://twitter.com/redfield5x5/status/1190264539067174913
> 
> and i answered.


End file.
